My Sweet Valentine
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Things are big this year for the Titans. It's Valentine's Day & surprises are in store. (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)
1. Part 1

"I am _smokin_ you guys!" Cyborg shouted.

"Please! We're on your tail!" Changeling yelled back.

"You're going down!" Nightwing agreed.

"My controller's not working!" Kid Flash complained.

"We can't help you!"

The guys were so focused on the game that they thought they were still playing when a call came through. They stopped banging on their controllers & blinked. "Huh?!"

Aqualad snickered. "You were really into it, weren't you guys?"

"What do you want, Fish Face?" Changeling bit off.

"Ah! It's Garth to you."

"That's for _Charlie_ to remember your name. I still get to call you whatever I want."

"Not so. As long as you call me these (hurtful) names, she won't understand why calling me Fishy is bad."

Changeling groaned. "Why didn't you guys stop me from making that bet?"

"We tried." Nightwing side-eyed him.

"Humph! What do you want, _Garth_?" Changeling crossed his arms.

"Do you know what today is?" Aqualad smirked.

"No." Kid Flash shook his head.

Aqualad pointed to the screen. "Look behind you."

The guys looked behind them & saw red, white & pink decorations everywhere. They gasped. "We forgot! Again!"

Aqualad laughed. "Got any plans?"

"What time is it?!" Nightwing patted himself down for his communicator.

"I can't believe it's Valentine's Day _again_ & I forgot _again_!" Kid Flash wailed. "She's going to kill me!"

"What am I going to do?!" Changeling paced.

"It can't be Valentine's Day." Cyborg denied. "The girls haven't said a word."

The guys stopped.

Aqualad chuckled. "It's not. You've got three days."

They glared at him. "Then why'd you scare us?!"

"So you'd have time to come up with something this year that's not last minute."

Changeling pursed his lips. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nightwing took a deep breath. "Well we've got three days to come up with something great. What are you & Terra doing?"

"I'm coming over there & we're going to hang out again. Then probably babysit for you guys."

"That'll be a relief."

Aqualad shrugged.

"Come on, guys. We've got to put our heads together." Cyborg rubbed his hands together. "We've got to come up with something incredible."

/3

Jinx sat down with a bowl of popcorn. "What movie are we watching today?"

" _The Backup Plan_." Bumble Bee sipped her drink.

"I adore this film!" Starfire squealed excitedly.

Raven set Sebastian in the play pen then came to sit on the sofa. "This is the one with Jennifer Lopez, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"I like this movie, too." Terra popped a popcorn kernel into her mouth. "I love that he owned his own farm."

"Well let's do this." Jinx turned the movie on.

Thirty minutes into the movie, the girls lost interest. So they turned it off.

"What's up with you guys?" Jinx asked. "What's on the table for tomorrow?"

"You mean for Valentine's Day?" Terra wanted to make sure. "Garth is coming over. We'll hang out & probably watch your kids for you. It was kinda fun last year."

"Why are the guys so secretive about plans?" Bumble Bee looked around. "Sparky hasn't told me a word about what we're doing!"

"Changeling is probably wracking his brain, trying to top last year." Raven shrugged.

"Kid hasn't told me anything either." Jinx sighed. "I think he forgot."

"I wouldn't put it passed any of them to."

"Sparky better not! I have a surprise for him. I'll take it back!" Bumble Bee threatened.

The other girls giggled.


	2. Part 2

"I'm on time this time!" Kid Flash raised his hands above his head.

Nightwing, Changeling & Cyborg clapped.

He bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Let's cut these flowers." Cyborg twirled the scissors around his finger.

"I'm closer to the roses." Nightwing held his hand out for the scissors.

Cyborg tossed them in the dirt by Nightwing's feet.

Nightwing picked them up & cut off seven yellow roses. He tossed the scissors in the dirt near Changeling & the lilies.

Changeling picked up the shears & cut a large swatch of lilies. He held out the scissors. "Kid."

Kid Flash raced to him then ran to get sunflowers.

"They say not to run with scissors." Cyborg smirked as he ran to him.

Kid Flash grinned. "I think I'll be okay."

Cyborg bent to cut some daisies. "As long as you think so."

"Let's get these in some water before they die." Nightwing suggested.

The guys walked inside & rode the elevator up to the kitchen. Four vases were on the table.

Changeling went to the vase wrapped in blue ribbon. He set the lilies inside.

Cyborg went to the vase with yellow & black ribbons. He set the daisies inside.

Kid Flash went to the vase with the black ribbon. He set the sunflowers inside.

Nightwing went to the last vase that had purple ribbon. He set the roses inside.

All four set the vases at their girlfriend's spot then got their morning tea ready.

"I got to hit the hay." Changeling yawned. "Bas cried all night last night. We had him sleep with us."

Cyborg grimaced. "I remember those days. You're lucky he doesn't have weather powers. I thought we'd never see the sun again."

"It's not all easy street." Changeling sighed. "He's growing stronger & his crying makes the stuff in our room attack us."

"That sucks." Kid Flash frowned.

Changeling yawned again. "Don't we know it. I'll see you guys later. Night!"

"It's five in the morning..."

"Goodnight!" Changeling walked out.

Nightwing smirked. "I'm going back to bed, too. I can't do sunrise yoga without the sunrise."

"I need to finish recharging." Cyborg checked the time on his arm.

Kid Flash sighed. "I guess I'll go back to sleep, too."

"Stay up." Nightwing snorted as he walked out.

Kid Flash's mouth fell open as Cyborg hit him on his back. "Good luck with that."

"I didn't mean…" Kid Flash pouted. "I'll go to sleep, too."

/3

Raven yawned & stretched as she awoke. She looked over the bed & saw Changeling was hanging off the bed, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Sebastian was on his side of the bed, stretched out & baby snoring.

Raven smiled & got up to go take a shower. When she returned, she picked up Sebastian to get him ready for the day. He stayed sleep throughout it all.

She picked up his blanket & his chewed bit of rope & took him up to the common room like she'd been doing since he started teething. She put him in the play pen & went to make her tea.

She stopped when she saw it was already made & sitting beside a vase of lilies. She sipped the tea but it was ice cold. She put the cup in the microwave & went to start making Nightwing's coffee.

She noticed the other cups of tea & smiled. The girls would like that.

/3

Jinx walked into the kitchen & saw her cup of tea was at her place setting instead of on the counter as usual. She noticed the sunflowers & smiled beautifully.

She knew it had to be Kid Flash. She sipped her tea. It was cold as night. She put it in the microwave & turned to view Raven floating. She grinned at the smile on her friend's face. She saw the other vases.

Jinx took the mug out of the microwave & went out to do her morning yoga.

/3

Starfire walked into the kitchen with Christopher on her hip. "Morning of goodness, friends!"

"Mornin, Star." Cyborg whistled.

"Good morning, Uncle Vic! Good morning, Aunt Raven!" Christopher yelled.

"Good morning, Chris, Starfire." Raven said.

"Mornin, little dude." Cyborg nodded.

Christopher kicked to be let down then ran to the playpen. "Good morning, Bas!"

The baby just slobbed on his piece of rope.

Starfire turned on the radio & went to sip her tea. "What a beautiful- yeow! My tea is at a low temperature!"

"I forgot to nuke it." Cyborg told her. "'Wing made it for you."

"Is he the person who left such beautiful blooms?"

"Yes, he got you flowers."

Starfire floated. She sniffed the roses. "They are the lovely."

"Can you watch Sebastian while I wake up Charlotte?" Raven asked as she washed her hands of flour.

"Of course."

Raven left.

Seconds later, Nightwing, Jinx & Bumble Bee walked in with Calvin.

They all said good morning to each other as they carried out their daily tasks.

"What's this?" Bumble Bee went to her place setting.

Cyborg shrugged. "What's it look like?"

"Like you're apologizing."

"Well I'm not! I didn't do anything wrong. I even fixed your tea." She took a sip just as a realization hit him & he opened his mouth. "No!"

She choked on her tea. "This is cold!"

"I forgot to nuke yours, too. I made it earlier."

"It can go in the smallwaved oven with mine." Starfire offered.

"Thanks, Star." Bumble Bee handed the mug over before flying over to Cyborg. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the flowers. Even if I think you're up to something."

Cyborg kissed her lips. "I'm telling you; you're going to like today."

/3

Raven hovered above the bed & tried to center herself but it was hard when she was trying to keep an ear out for whatever Sebastian was doing.

She heard the door slide open & was tempted to peek but that was not meditating. She felt something come near the bed & used her empathy to detect it was her boyfriend. He stood in front of the bed for a minute before his unique emotional signature left.

She waited but she just heard the door open & close again. That was really odd so she opened her eyes & saw a red envelope was sitting under her. She lowered her body to the bed & picked it up.

She opened it & read the brief lines. She was to meet him in the garage with the kids in outfits that she wouldn't mind them being photographed in. The meeting was to be at six pm.

She raised a brow before feeling something under her leg. She moved it & found a Ghirardelli square in a dark blue packaging. It read Dark Sea Salt with Almonds.

She opened it & took a bite. Dark chocolate; just how she liked it. She looked at Sebastian to make sure he was secure on the bed before getting up to throw away the refuse when she spotted another square at the foot of the bed.

In fact, there was a trail leading to the door. She followed it & the door opened. Reclining against the opposite wall was Changeling. He held up the blue bag of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day?"

She smiled & went to him. She did have a sweet tooth after all.

/3

Starfire was in her room brushing out her long locks when there was a knock at the door. "Enter!"

There was another knock.

"You may enter!" She called again.

There was still another knock.

She set the brush aside & stood from her bed to walk to the door. She pressed the button to open & was surprised to see Christopher on bended knee.

"Hi, Mommy!" He waved.

"Christopher, what are you doing? Please rise."

He shook his head & brought a large box out from behind him. "This is for you, Mommy."

She took the box from him. "What is it?"

He just grinned & stood up.

She opened the box. Stuck to the bottom of the box with dollops of frosting was M&M's. They spelled out dinner 7? in red candy.

"What's it say?" Christopher asked as he began hovering to see.

Starfire showed him. "Is this from your father?"

He nodded. "He told me to give it to you."

She snatched an M&M off the box & gave it to him. "Tell him I accept."

Christopher landed & skipped out. "Okay!"

Starfire went back to her bed & resumed brushing her hair, taking a break every minute or so to eat an M&M.

/3

Terra heard the doorbell from her room. She sped out & hit the button for the elevator. When it came, she climbed on & rode it down to the first floor, where she ran to the front door & punched the button to open it.

Aqualad stood there smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe!"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Garth!"

He squeezed her tight before attempting to put her down. But she wouldn't let go & eventually wrapped her legs around his waist. "T? You're gonna let me go?"

"No. I don't wanna!" She buried her face in his neck.

He chuckled. "So I'm going to hold you my whole stay?"

"Yes!" Her muffled voice came.

"Want to at least be in your room while I'm doing this holding?"

"Okay."

He snickered. "Okay."

/3

Bumble Bee was folding laundry in her room when she heard a knock. She went to the door & opened it. Calvin was standing there holding an envelope.

She picked up both & kissed the baby. "What's this, Cal? What's this?"

"Paper!" He announced proudly.

"Yeah, it's paper." She went back to the bed & tossed him on it. He giggled madly as she opened the envelope. There was a piece of folded paper inside.

She opened it & two smaller pieces of paper fell out. They were tickets to the Jump City Jaguars basketball game. She squealed lowly as she read the big paper.

It was the front page of a website. For a restaurant. An Italian restaurant. She loved Italian food so she really liked this. She picked up Calvin & started dancing with him. "He's the best boyfriend ever!"

Calvin grabbed her lips.

She kissed his hand. "Can you say "Daddy do good"?"

"Daddy good." He clapped.

"Yeah. Daddy good."

/3

Jinx returned to her room after her post training shower & noticed a box on her bed. She opened it to find a mask inside.

Also inside was a card that said that her dress was hanging up in her closet with her shoes & to be ready to go by eight.

She put the stunning black lace mask on & went to her mirror. It made her look mysterious & gothic. She completely approved & went to the closet to check out the dress.

 _ **My computer I was using to upload stories crashed so I tried using my mac. No dice. I was only able to upload one chapter of one story. So I decided to use the university's computers so that's how I'm updating today (and Monday if you read my other stories). School ends next week so I don't know how I'll be able to update after this. To make up for the long delay and to tide you over until I come back, here's the rest of the chapters to this story. The new story won't be out until I figure something out. And it's good, too. It's another**_ _Sleepover Bash_ _ **.**_


	3. Part 3

"Every time!" Aqualad growled as he fought with the DVD player.

Terra laughed. "It's putting up a fight?"

"A massive one. I'm not so sure I'm going to win."

There was a knock at the door so she went to answer it. "Hey, Star! You look great!"

Starfire twirled in the air. "I thank you, my friend." She was wearing a purple sheath dress with slouch purple booties.

"You do look good, Barney." Bumble Bee walked up with Calvin on her hip.

"Who is this Barney of which you speak of?"

"A big purple dinosaur."

Starfire frowned & cocked her head. "Is that an insult?"

"Usually but you're rockin it. You make purple look better & it's a really nice shade."

Starfire nodded. "Thank you. You look the amazing yourself."

Bumble Bee put Calvin down to show off her dress. It was a shiny black that stopped high thigh & had full sleeves. It was tight & showed off her trim figure. "Thank you, doll."

"Hello." Raven walked up.

"Hey!" Terra waved.

"Look at you, Rae." Bumble Bee whistled low.

Raven was wearing a short flared pleated skirt with a white graphic tee tucked into the wide black band. She wore Changeling's bomber jacket over it. On her feet were the boots she wore the year before. "You look good, too."

"Yeah, Sparky says we're going out so… I had to put in a little effort."

"Where's Jinx?" Terra looked around.

"Right here." Jinx's voice floated over.

The girls gaped. Jinx was wearing a black & white ballgown with gothic designs. She had her hair curled & piled on top of her head with the mask firmly in place.

"Yeah, I know."

"Where are you going?!"

Jinx shrugged. "This was just in my closet."

"Like you already bought it for something just in your closet or you literally found it in your closet?" Bumble Bee wanted to know.

"Kid left me a message that it was in my closet. So were the shoes." Jinx lifted the dress & showed off her feet.

"He picked out shoes for you?"

"He picked out the shoes, the dress & the mask. Isn't it great? I can't believe he had it in him!"

"Impressive." Raven nodded.

"Hey? Where's Charlie & Bas?" Terra asked.

"In Sebastian's room. We're taking them with us."

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea. He just said to make sure we're wearing clothes appropriate for pictures." Raven shrugged.

"Are you taking the photographs?! That would be darling!" Starfire clapped.

"I sincerely hope not."

"We need to do family pictures." Bumble Bee tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I would enjoy that very much!" Starfire jumped on her toes. "I have no photographs of my family. It would be very pleasurable."

"I still have pictures of my family." Bumble Bee lifted a shoulder. "I used to hate having to sit still for those Sears photos. Now they're all I have left." She made a face. "Well there's other stuff. Just not a lot."

"What do you have?" Starfire asked.

"When we moved to that crappy apartment, we couldn't take much so my mom put a lot of stuff in storage. All our baby pictures, family heirlooms & irreplaceable things. I still have the key. I actually have never gone through it. But I remember a lot of stuff that's in there."

"Will you ever go through it?" Jinx asked.

Bumble Bee shrugged. "Maybe one day?"

"I must go. Changeling is waiting on us & I still have to get the kids. I'll see you in the morning." Raven said.

"Bye!" The others waved as she walked off.

She went to Sebastian's room & came to a stop. She frowned. "Charlotte, how did you get him?"

Charlotte was sitting in the rocking chair, holding her little brother & rocking. "I used my powers."

Raven blinked in pure befuddlement. "No, Charlotte. Don't pick him up with your powers. What if you drop him?"

Charlotte pouted.

Raven relented. "Just don't do it again." She took the baby from the little girl & took her hand to lift her from the chair. "Let's go. Daddy's waiting on us."

They walked out & took the elevator to the garage. Changeling was leaned up against his car, staring out at the waning sun.

"Gar?" Raven called out.

Changeling straightened & walked over. "You made it. & you all look great."

Charlotte was wearing an outfit similar to Raven's while Sebastian was wearing a white onesie with black baby slacks & a snap up blue shirt. On his feet were baby chucks.

"Are we taking pictures?" Raven asked as he walked to the car & opened the back door.

He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"You said to wear something we "wouldn't mind being photographed in". So are we taking pictures?"

He chuckled. "No."

She waited until he finished buckling Charlotte in before handing him their son. "Then what are we doing?"

"Picnic." He finished all the straps on the car-seat & shut the back door. He opened the passenger door.

She climbed inside & let him close the door & come around to get in before narrowing her eyes at him. "Where?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" She was instantly suspicious.

"It's a surprise." He pulled out of his parking spot & drove down the tunnel.

"We've talked about this. Stop surprising me."

He snickered. "You'll like this one or I'll sleep in Bas's crib."

The image conjured put a smile on Raven's face. "This better be good."

"No worries, Mama."

/3

Bumble Bee met Cyborg in the garage at six thirty. "Hey!"

Cyborg turned from being under the hood & his eye widened. "Whoa! Where's that dress been hiding?!"

She smiled mysteriously. "Like little thing?"

"Little is right! Can you even pass the slap test?!"

She slapped her hands to her legs & met skin. "Nope!"

Cyborg thought it over. She looked really good. Even her hair was straight & in a high pony tail trailing down her back. He could smell her from where he stood. She smelled like that cashmere soap she put on when she felt flirty.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to show her off? He smiled. "Come on, girl! We're going to be late for dinner. What's that in your hand?"

She looked down at the hand not clutching her clutch. "It's your present."

"You're giving me a present?" He was touched.

"Oh yeah. It's killer." She let him put her in the car.

He went around & slid inside. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did. I really did."

He pulled out of the space & went down the tunnel. "I wonder if we got each other the same thing?"

"I sincerely doubt that." She smiled again, full of mystery.

"I do, too. You'll never guess what it is!"

"You know I hate surprises."

"It's not like that. Don't worry. I'd never surprise you in a bad way."

"Thank you."

/3

Starfire met Nightwing in the garage at seven exactly. She saw he was resting against his bike & walked over to him. "Good evening."

He straightened & took her in. "You look fantastic!"

She smiled beautifully. "Thank you, Boyfriend Dick."

"Here's your helmet." He handed it over & she strapped it on. He got on the motorcycle & turned it on.

She climbed behind him & wrapped her arms around his middle.

He pulled out of the garage & flew down the tunnel.

/3

Terra picked up the sleeping Calvin. "Come on, Chris."

Christopher rubbed his eyes & whined. "I'm not sleepy."

Aqualad scooped him up. "I think you are, little dude."

"No! I wanna stay up!"

Terra frowned. "Shhh, Chris! Cal's sleeping!"

He sulked with crossed arms & a stuck out lip.

Aqualad took his silence for consent. "Somebody needs sleep in the worst way."

"Just put him to bed." Terra advised.

"Got it." They both left & walked down one hall then took a right before splitting up at the end of the corridor. Terra went right while Aqualad went left.

Aqualad came upon Christopher's door & went inside. He set the little boy on his bed. "There you go."

Christopher glared at him sullenly before opening his mouth & screaming.

Aqualad's eyes bulged. "Chris, what are you doing?!"

Christopher screamed long & loud before taking a break to do it all over again.

Aqualad put a hand over his mouth but it barely muffled the loud sound. "What do you want from me?"

Christopher stopped screaming & moved Aqualad's hand. "Daddy always tells me a story!"

"I don't _know_ any stories!"

Christopher began screaming again.

Aqualad tried to remain calm. "I'll tell you a story!"

"Yay!" Christopher stopped mid-scream. He clapped gaily.

Aqualad sat on the bed. "Get under the covers & I'll tell you a story."

Christopher climbed under the covers & sat back with a smile.

Aqualad blew out a breath as he tried to think of any stories. His eyes lit up as one struck him. "This is called _the Little Tadpole_. Once there was a little tadpole  & he wanted to be big. All the other tadpoles were bigger than him.

He didn't like that. He went to his older sister & asked how she got so big. She told him "Eat many flies!". So he did.

But he still wasn't getting any bigger. He went to his older brother & asked how he got so big. He told him "Swim very fast everywhere you go.". So he did.

But he still wasn't getting any bigger.

One day he saw a baby duck swimming lazily away from the flock. The little tadpole swam up to him. "You are much smaller than the others."

The baby duck laughed. "But my heart is just as big."

The little tadpole was shocked. "You don't care about being smaller than the others?!"

"Why should I?" Said the baby duck. "As long as I am being the best duckling I can be, why does it matter my size?"

The little tadpole watched the baby duck swim away & thought. Maybe the baby duck was right?

So the little tadpole went back to his family & lived his life, turning into a great big frog when it was his time. The end."

Christopher looked bewildered. "What's the moral?"

"Moral?!" Aqualad was taken aback. "What do you know about morals?!"

"The stories Daddy tells me have morals." Christopher crossed his arms.

Aqualad huffed gently. "The moral is it doesn't matter about what's on the outside. It matters what's on the inside."

"Uncle Gar says _it doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are_."

Aqualad was impressed. "Uncle Gar is right. That's the moral of the story."

Christopher pulled a book off his nightstand. He pushed it at Aqualad. "Read this."

Aqualad took it. It was a book of fairytales. He raised a brow.

Christopher smiled. "Goodnight."

Aqualad knew he was being dismissed so he turned out the light & left. He walked to Terra's room & saw she was painting her toenails.

She saw him standing there & smiled. "You okay?"

"That kid is vivacious." Aqualad came to sit on the bed.

She laughed. "He wore you out?"

"He wanted a story. I don't know any stories! I didn't have parents to tell me any."

"My parents told me stories. I could tell you."

He smiled. "Thanks." He leaned forward & kissed her.

"How did you get him to sleep?"

"I told him a story Arthur once told me. He didn't like it…"

Terra laughed.

/3

Jinx met Kid Flash on the beach. "Are we staying here?"

He turned with his hands in his pockets. "No. Climb on. We're going quite a distance."

"You want me to climb on you in this huge dress?"

"I won't drop you." He grinned.

She pushed his shoulder. "You better not!"

He hunched over in his suit slightly. "Don't you trust me?"

She climbed on. "I like your mask. Very Phantom of the Opera."

He snickered. "Exactly what I was going for. Hold on!"

 _ **The Little Tadpole is literally just a story I made up. That's why it's crap and has no moral.**_


	4. Part 4

Starfire looked around the restaurant excitedly. "I have never been here before!"

"I figured." Nightwing smiled. "I haven't either. But I figured Greek food is delicious, this restaurant should do nicely."

Starfire's smile was so big, she looked in pain. "You are the best boyfriend in the universe!"

"I don't know about that." He blushed.

"It is true." She argued. "You are a very satisfactory mate."

"Thank you, Star. You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

She beamed. It was silent for a while before something hit her. "I have the idea! Why do we not take the familial photographs?!"

"Familial…" He muttered to himself before he realized what she meant. "Oh! You want family portraits! Yeah, we can do that."

She squealed low. "Glorious! It shall be the perfect!"

/3

Terra ate the bit of Mongolian beef off her fork. "I love this part. He just walks out of the car & it's still spinning. It looks like it's about to clip him but he clears it."

Aqualad chuckled. "This is a good movie."

"It's my favorite!"

He smiled at her cuteness. "Don't you get just as much excitement out of your job?"

"Yeah but we don't kill people."

He blinked. "You want to kill people?"

She laughed at his face. "No! I def. like saving people a lot more than I like hurting them but our jobs are different than theirs. The government pays us to protect them. Their government pays them to kill people for them."

He shrugged. "I guess I get it. But what we do is still violent."

"I do like getting my frustrations out on villains." She admitted.

"There's nothing like having a bad day & then a villain comes along to make it all better."

She grinned. "You're not serious."

"I am. I have aggression."

She laughed. "But you're so… refined!"

"I still have aggression. I'm human. Kind of."

"Changeling says _it's not what you are, it's who you are_."

"Chris said. Since when is Changeling Yoda?"

"You know? I've never watched that."

"Speedy drives us crazy with it. I can now talk like that little green hobbit."

Terra laughed. "Like what?"

"Pretty you very are."

She smiled. "Smooth."

"I try."

/3

Jinx slipped off Kid Flash's back. "Where are we?"

"Versailles." He cracked his back.

"Versailles? Like France?"

"Yup." He took her hand & led her up the steps of the estate.

"Why are we here? I can't believe you ran all the way to France for Valentine's Day."

The doors opened & a butler bowed.

"This is a masquerade ball." Kid Flash told her.

Jinx looked around the entryway. Art was on the walls along with gilded sconces. Up ahead were people dressed as eloquently as them.

They walked along with everyone else to a ballroom. It was large & oval shaped & filled to the brim with sharply dressed masked people. Tables were set up with chairs & there were other tables ladened with food & drink.

There was a stage in front that held an orchestra playing classical music. Photographers milled around snapping pictures.

"Oh Wally." Jinx took it all in.

Kid Flash bowed to her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled & tugged on his hand. "Let's go!"

/3

"I wish they would stop taking pictures of us." Raven muttered.

"Just ignore them. This is the first time Bas has left the tower that isn't for a doctor's appointment. They're excited to see him." Changeling shrugged.

She humphed. "Vultures."

Changeling looked around the park they were at. "Just focus on us. We're at Comstock Park, listening to your favorite music & all together. What could be better than this?"

Raven relented. "An outdoor concert was a good idea. I appreciate it."

He smiled & bussed her cheek. "Thanks!"

"Changeling!" Her eyes widened.

Changeling turned to Charlotte, who was munching on celery & focusing on the music. "Want to dance with Daddy?"

Charlotte nodded.

He climbed to his feet & picked her up then began waltzing.

Raven smiled at the picture the two made & resolved to cut out the photo when it appeared in the papers.

/3

"& that's why I hate going down to the rec center." Cyborg finished.

Bumble Bee laughed. "All because of a little girl?!"

"I haven't been spanked that bad since Rave taught Charlie how to play _River_ _Run_. I'm sick of little girls smokin me!"

She laughed again.

"Want to get the check?"

She pursed her lips then shook her head. "I want to exchange presents."

"Alright." He gave her the small box he had for her. "I'm sure you're going to like it."

She slipped off the ribbon & opened the dark blue box. She lifted out a bracelet. It was onyx, sapphire & crystal encrusted. Her eyes widened. "Sparky!"

"I've started selling some of my inventions." He blushed. "Some go for a lot."

She held out the slim bracelet & her arm so he could attach it. "This is the second best present anyone's ever given me."

"You're welcome- hey! Second best?!" He frowned as he dropped his hands.

Luckily, he'd already tied on the chain. She smiled. "Open my present."

"I wanna know what was your best gift!" He ignored her sliding the shallow oblong box to him.

"I'll tell you if you open the box."

He glared at her before snatching the box up & opening it. "A stick? What's with the white stick?"

"Read the stick."

"It has a smiley face on it." He was super lost.

"Smiley faces usually mean positivity."

He set the box down to pick up the stick.

"No! Don't touch that end!"

He dropped it. "Why not?!"

"I peed on it."

"Ew!" His face screwed up before it evened out into a dumbfounded expression. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know. Are you still in the dark about why I gave you a white stick?"

"Is this a pregnancy test?" He whispered.

She nodded, waiting for his reaction.

He sat there, stupefied.

"Sparky? Sparky? Victor!"

He shook himself. "You're pregnant already? But they said it probably wouldn't work the first time."

"But it did." Her eyes held sadness. He wasn't taking this as well as she'd hoped.

"How sure are you? You could have a false positive."

"I took three damn tests! If you're not going to be happy,-" She went to stand up.

He grabbed her hands. "That's not it at all. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. So this is really true? You're really pregnant?"

"Yes."

He smiled & stood up. "Hey, everybody! We're pregnant!"

Bumble Bee's eyes widened & her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe he just told the whole restaurant they were pregnant!

People began clapping for them & taking pictures.

Cyborg pulled her to him & kissed her, long & deep. "I'm happy."

She melted into him. Then grew happy herself & squealed like Starfire. "I'm happy, too!"

"I wonder what it is?"


	5. Part 5

Jinx clung to her boyfriend. "It's okay. I didn't want to stay anyway. That guy was a jerk."

"Which one?" Kid Flash held her close at the most romantic spot in Paris, France.

"Both. Security was a jerk but especially that drunk." A guy who'd had too much to drink had gotten a little friendly with Jinx back in Versailles.

"I hope tonight wasn't ruined for you. I don't know what got into me. I know how to get out of altercations without fighting."

"You're my hero. You stuck up for me."

"I was a bit jealous, too. You were being nice to him & I hated it. I wanted you to hex him but you were a lady."

She smiled. "& you were my knight in shining armor."

He drew her even closer. "Any time."

/3

Raven looked around the dark underground cafe. "Are you sure you want to be down here?"

"Part of me is a mole." Changeling adjusted Charlotte on his lap.

"That is not what I meant & you know it. I know this dampens your spirit. We don't have to be here."

"I'm the one who brought us here. I can handle it. But I swear if one of these depressing sad sacks mentions suicide, I'm punching them in the eye & going home."

"There were so many things wrong with that statement…"

"I mean it. I can take a lot but life is just too good to have them spit upon such a blessing."

"You know life isn't always good to people. It's not fair to criticize them for failing to see the silver lining."

"I know that. But I still don't want to hear it. I don't think Charlie should hear it either."

She at least agreed with that part. "If anyone recites a poem about suicide, we'll leave."

He nodded once.

"Until then, can we order? I want tea."

"Yeah, go ahead. I see a brownie over there in that case that's calling my name."

Raven adjusted Sebastian in her arms so she could turn & look. "How can you even see-?"

"I can still see in the dark, Rae." He smirked.

She nodded. "Right."

"What do you want, Charlie?" He tickled the little girl.

She giggled. "I can't see!"

"Well they have cake-"

"Cake!"

"They have pie-"

"Pie!"

"They have brownies-"

"Brownies!"

"They have all kinds of good stuff. Which do you want?"

She thought about it. "Cake!"

"Good choice!"

/3

Terra giggled. "I'm so glad everyone's gone."

Aqualad kissed her chin. "Why?"

"Because it's still a little weird. But I like it!" She flushed.

He chuckled. "You can tell me how you feel. It's okay."

She laughed. "I'm telling you how I really feel. I like it! I like it a lot!"

He kissed her neck. "Good. I want you to be comfortable."

She wiggled against him. "I'm very comfortable."

/3

Bumble Bee laughed. "I'm fine! Will you stop?!"

Cyborg put his hands down. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We're nowhere near the court! Who's going to run into me?!"

"There's a lot of people around." He was serious.

She laughed again. "The worst thing that could happen is someone spill their beer on me."

"I don't want my baby smelling like beer!"

"I see you're going to be as irrational as Changeling…"

"I thought he was going overboard too but I think he was right on the money. We have to keep you safe at all costs."

"I'm very safe, Sparky!"

"Maybe we should move up to the nosebleed seats?"

"Couldn't I fall down the stairs?" She deadpanned.

His eye widened. "You could! No! We're going to stay right here! Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? I could get you something."

"Sparky,-" She stopped. Maybe this could work for her? "I could use a giant pretzel."

"Got it!" He stood up. "Stay safe. I'll be right back."

She chuckled to herself as he ran away. Oh, she could get used to this.

/3

Starfire sighed to herself as she & Nightwing took a stroll around the park. "Tonight is the lovely, is it not?"

"Yep." Nightwing wasn't looking at her.

"You have seemed distracted for a time." She noted with a frown.

"Yeah, that's nice, Star."

"Boyfriend Nightwing?" She stopped.

Nightwing kept going then realized she'd stopped. He turned around. "Why'd you stop walking?"

"Please, we must do the talking. Something is on your brain. Tell me what it is."

He walked to her. "Come with me."

She wouldn't budge. "Not until you tell me what has you preoccupied so."

"Please just walk around this bend with me." He pleaded.

She relented & took his hand. "You will tell me as soon as we are around this bend?"

"I promise." They walked down the path & around the bend. As soon as they cleared the bush, Starfire gasped.

There was a throne set up with a five piece orchestra playing a Tamaranean song. One she recognized…

Nightwing led her to the throne & sat her down before getting on one knee. "Koriand'r, you are the most important person in my life. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. My father used to describe his love for my mother & I never understood a word he said until the day I met you.

You are the reason I smile, the reason I get out of bed, the reason I'm a father. You bring such happiness to my life that I can't contain it all. You make me want to be a better person. To see the world the way you do.

Kori, I love you & I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy & giving you more children. If you think you can put up with my foul moods, wild obsessions & extremeness, take this ring & call yourself my fiancée." He slipped a box from his pocket & opened it.

Nestled inside was a princess cut emerald in a gold setting.

Starfire pulled air into her mouth but didn't seem to be breathing.

"Starfire?" Nightwing started sweating.

"The Tamaranean proposal song? However did you-?"

"I called Galfore."

She smiled & threw her arms around his neck. "I accept! I accept! I accept!"

A huge weight lifted off his heart & he picked her up to twirl her around. He set her down & slipped the ring onto her left ring finger before kissing her thoroughly.

She screamed loudly. "I am the engaged!"

/3

Cyborg pulled into the driveway. "C's back."

"Since you told everyone at the restaurant, I think we should tell everyone." Bumble Bee unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Want to do it together?"

"You handle the guys. I'll tell the girls." She got out.

He hopped out & went around to take her arm. "I would have gotten that!"

"I'm not an invalid!" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you having a craving? I could whip up coq au vin."

"No thank you." Her lips twitched as they got on the elevator. "But you could make popcorn."

"Done!"

/3

Jinx climbed off Kid Flash's back & readjusted her dress. "Thank you so much for tonight."

Kid Flash shrugged. "You're welcome."

"Want to come in?"

He grinned & pressed her into the door of her room. "I'm knocking."

"But you can come in." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Look at you two." Bumble Bee's voice drifted over to them.

"No one wants to see that." Raven was right behind her.

Jinx peeked over Kid Flash's shoulder. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were waiting on you. We're having a meeting as soon as Starfire gets back."

"So we have until then." Jinx pushed the button to open her room. "Bye!"

Bumble Bee & Raven looked at each other as the door shut & let out small giggles.

/3

Starfire slid off the motorcycle & took off her helmet. She flipped her hair & gave Nightwing her helmet.

He took it & stored both hers & his away. He took her hand & walked her to the elevator. "You want anything?"

"I am content." She leaned against him.

"We can check on Chris &-"

"We must tell our friends!"

"Okay… Yeah, sure. We can tell them tomorrow."

"Why can we not tell them tonight?" She pouted.

"I bet they're all asleep. It's pretty late." The elevator stopped at the second to top floor & the doors opened.

Standing in front of the elevator was the entirety of the Titans.

"Or not."

"What took you so long?!" Jinx snapped.

"We've been waiting forever!" Bumble Bee added.

"Friends! We have the news!" Starfire floated.

"Yeah, yeah! We all do! Come on! We're going to your room!"

Starfire cocked her head to the side before shrugging. "Very well."

The girls raced to her room & shut the door.

Nightwing looked at his friends. "What was that about?"

"We have news." Changeling clapped him on the back. "Let's go play video games."

The guys piled into the elevator & rode it up to the top floor. They exited & walked to the common room.

They spread out & started playing video games.

"We should have checked on Chris." Nightwing said.

"He's fine." Aqualad told him. "We already checked on him."

"I should change. You all changed into comfortable clothes."

"You're not comfortable in anything." Changeling shot that down.

"I'm really offended by that. I can relax."

"Now."

Nightwing shot him a dirty look. "What is this big news?!"

"I made it through a whole poetry night at that depressing cafe downtown." He stated proudly.

"That's news?" Aqualad was less than impressed.

"C doesn't do depressing. He gets mega upset at the first hint of it." Cyborg shrugged.

"No one is eternally happy."

"It's not that but depression is contagious." Changeling explained with lifted shoulders. "I've got too much to be thankful for to wallow in pity & self-hate."

"So you don't ever have a bad day?"

"I have plenty of them but I try not to let it get to me anyway. Even if I have to fake it. Ms. Michelle says I should just feel how I feel but I don't like being upset."

"Michelle? Your therapist?"

"Yeah. She's nice."

"You should probably listen to her. She knows what she's talking about."

"How do you know? You've never been to therapy."

"Because if I did, I'd listen. She went to school to help people who need it. So why not listen to her?"

"Ugh!" Changeling stuck his tongue out. "Somebody else go. He's bumming me out."

Kid Flash laughed. "I took Jinx to France & got into a fight with some guy who wouldn't stop trying to grab her butt."

Cyborg laughed. "You know this is probably going to be in papers!"

"I know." He huffed.

"I hope you blackened his eyes!" Changeling spat.

"Is there no end to your jealousy?" Aqualad shook his head.

"Nope."

"I tried to rearrange his face." Kid Flash breathed deeply to keep from getting mad all over again.

"As much as I don't approve of fighting civilians, I understand the urge." Nightwing said. "Some people go too far."

"Like that guy who took a picture of Star's butt?" Cyborg asked.

"Exactly."

"People try it."

"Well he won't anymore." Kid Flash said savagely.

"What did you & Terra do?" Nightwing asked Aqualad.

Aqualad smiled. "We just stayed in. Watched movies."

"That's code for sex." Changeling pushed buttons on his controller.

Aqualad's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?! You're just assuming-!"

"I'm right. I know it. You know it. You had the whole tower to yourselves & you didn't do anything? Please. Besides I can smell it on the both of you. Just like I smell it on Kid & Jinx."

"I forget about your nose..." He sighed.

Changeling tapped it.

"Yeah, I had sex!" Kid Flash shouted.

The other guys laughed.

"What about you, 'Wing?" Cyborg asked. "I bet it can't beat my news."

Nightwing pursed his lips together in a mysterious smile. "I proposed to Starfire."

Four controllers fell to the floor. Eight eyes turned to stare at him as four jaws dropped. "What?!"

"I proposed to Starfire." He grinned.

"But you had two months left." Cyborg blinked quickly to clear his vision.

"I know."

"You threw her _all_ off, didn't you?" Changeling elbowed him.

"She was surprised." Nightwing continued playing the game.

"I bet she was!" Kid Flash picked his jaw up off the ground.

"What'd you do, Cy?"

Cyborg shook his head & picked up his controller. "We went out to dinner & to a Jaguar game."

"Nightwing wins." Kid Flash said.

"& Bee told me she's pregnant."

For the second time, four heads turned & four jaws dropped. "She is?!"

Cyborg grinned. "Yep."

"So it really worked?!" Changeling was happy for his robotic buddy.

"Yes, it did."

"Congratulations!" He stood up to hug him.

Kid Flash, Nightwing & Aqualad did, too. "Congratulations!"

/3

"So where'd you go, what'd you do?" Bumble Bee asked.

"We had a picnic at an outdoor concert at Comstock Park then went to Impressions to listen to poetry." Raven said. "Changeling lasted for an hour & a half."

"Go C!" Terra whooped. "We just stayed in. Watched a movie, ate."

"& had sex." Bumble Bee raised a brow.

"How do you know?!" Terra didn't get it.

"I smelled it when I came to get you. Besides you were a little too angry when opening the door."

Terra huffed & crossed her arms. "So what?!"

"There's nothing wrong with gettin it in every chance you get. You don't see each other a lot & you're getting used to the intimacy of it."

"Kid & I had sex before these two pried me from my room." Jinx filed her nails.

Terra blushed. "What did you & Kid do?"

Jinx glowed. "He took me to a masquerade party in France!"

"That's so romantic!" Bumble Bee squealed.

"Indeed!" Starfire agreed.

Raven nodded. "He thought outside the box. Commendable, Wallace."

"I can't believe he took you to France!" Terra gaped.

"Yeah." Jinx sighed. "Then he got in a fight with a guy that touched my butt. We got thrown out."

"What?!" They all looked at her sharply.

"How were _you_ in trouble?!" Raven demanded.

"That's not fair!" Terra cosigned.

"We were all asked to leave. But that's not the best part. Kid raced us to Paris & we had dessert & made out at that fence with all the locks. We did it, too." Jinx smiled.

"We know you did it."

Jinx laughed. "No! We did the lock thing. Where you buy a lock & lock it onto the fence & throw the key into the river?"

"True romance." Raven approved.

Starfire sighed.

"What'd you do, Bee?" Jinx asked as she went back to filing. "Did you work out that dress?"

"I was seen." Bumble Bee said. "But we had a good calm evening. We went to dinner, where I gave Sparky his present & then we went to a Jag game."

"You gave him a present?" Jinx was shocked.

"Look at what he gave me." She stuck out her arm.

The girls admired the bracelet but Jinx was not to be swayed. "You made us look bad, Beecher!"

"Believe me; it was just as much for me as it was for him."

"What did you get him?" Raven asked.

"A positive pregnancy test…" She waited.

"What?" Terra was confused. "Why?"

"It was mine."

It was quiet for three seconds until it clicked in the girls' heads then they started screaming, even Raven (though she stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing).

Bumble Bee laughed. "I'm pregnant!"

The girls hugged her in one big crush. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Bumble Bee sat back. "So what'd you do, Star?"

Starfire stuck her hand out. "Nightwing proposed!"

The girls screamed again. "No way!"

"It's not even April yet." Raven fully expected Nightwing to drag his feet on this.

"I am aware!" Starfire squealed.

"You are not engaged!" Bumble Bee was the first to hug her. "I can't believe it! We have to have a girls night & tell everyone!"

"Are you keeping your pregnancy a secret until then?" Raven wanted to know.

"I can't. Sparky told everyone in the restaurant so it'll probably be in the papers tomorrow."

"Men." Raven smiled. "He's happy."

"He better be. No, he is."

"Let's call Titans East & tell them your exciting news!" Terra reached for her communicator.

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." Starfire admitted.

"It's ringing!" Terra yelled.

"Hello?" Kole's voice was heard before the visuals steadied.

"K? Get Argent & Cheshire!" Jinx ordered. "We've got something to tell you!"


End file.
